


Crisis On Drawf-inite Earths

by orphan_account



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Deadpool! Julia, Death metal! Tony, Hacker! Tristan, I did Editorial Captions, I don't know, I'm Sorry, I'm planning tie-ins, Multiverse, Post-Apocalyptic Cyborg! Julia, Rich! Nathan, Superhero! Caldwell, idk - Freeform, like in comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Willie Muse, fan-favorite guest on Drawfee, is about to embark multiverse spanning adventure, full of action, adventure, and references.[Note: This story takes place after Crisis: Draw-ning signs.]





	Crisis On Drawf-inite Earths

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this up real quick will fill in details later

His name is Willie Muse and he's gonna fucking die. Let's start over, His name is Willie Muse and this is the end of the world or it's at least apocalypse adjacent. Definitely apocalypse adjacent, the sky was blood red as if the sky had been stabbed repeatedly, but this was New York so the idea that someone had stabbed the sky was kinda believable.

Willie had done the normal thing to do when the apocalypse comes knocking, hide under his desk with his eyes closed and fingers in his ears. Everyone had ran out of the Drawffice to go join in the fun of the apocalypse, except Julia, she'd went to raid the fridge. So when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder he reacted calmly and reasonably.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DEAR GOD PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I TASTE LIKE DISAPPOINTMENT AND DO-" Willie screamed his eyes sealed shut.

"Hey dude, calm down okay, I'm not here to eat you." The other person said.

Willie slowly removed his fingers from his ears, then opened his eyes and saw..... Caldwell?

"Caldwell? You're meant to be- Why are you here?" Willie felt a kind of bittersweet happiness.

"Oh Willie, I'm not Caldwell, not your Caldwell anyway." Willie took a step back and saw that Caldw- whoever was telling the truth, he looked like Caldwell but in some fancy superhero-like outfit.

"I'll explain later, but here's the short of it, multiverse in trouble, need someone from your world to act kind of like an anchor, let's go." Caldwell grabbed Willie's wrist and they were about to leave when Willie said something.

"Wait, Julia's in the break room, let's get her too." Willie's tone halfway between questioning and commanding.

Caldwell smiled as the pair ran to the break room only to find that Julia was in a full food coma.

"It'll take too long to wake her." Caldwell fiddled with a device on his wrist before pressing a big red button and the pair were swallowed by an all consuming light.  
***  
"How'd we even get a giant floating base that traverses the multiverse?" Apocalypse Julia questioned while raiding her fifth mini fridge of the day, god she didn't realise how much she missed tiny bottled waters.

"Well you, I'm sorry are you a cyborg, point is I had it built thanks to this foul being, Spheal I think it called itself, I found in In-between space*." Rich Nathan chuckled from the digital screen showing him even though he was on floor 1076 not floor 1.

[*After the classic The Spectacular Spheal: Dark Nega Bubsy Saga (1989)]

"Oh, an editorial caption to tell you things, just like in comic books, but I'm willing to bet that's just there for humor or decoration" Juliapool explained.

"Listen, we get you're Deadpool-esque, but please don't do that so much, K" Jacob, Agent of D.R.A.W, sighed polishing his exosuit.

"Guys Caldwell should have been back five minutes ago, without an anchor to earth-7 we won't have the correct dimensional energies to reinforce the Porf-Shield to-" Hacker Tristan explained.

"Enough over-explanation, someone please get me a water or maybe a juice." Superhero Caldwell interrupted as he walked in exhausted and only supported by Willie.

"Oh, you brought Willie we actually don't have one of you here yet." Death metal Tony said, tuning his bass.

Julia threw Caldwell a bottle of water, which he expertly caught, Caldwell seperated from Willie and exhaustedly walked to the couch.

Willie took a second to admire the room, it was all smoothly cut marbel, there were some big couches arranged in a circle around a table that had some kind of map on it, he went and sat on the couch, he'd watched Into the spider-verse enough times to know something big was up*.

[*In Joey and Chandler; Anime Lawyers #17 (2019)]

"Okay now we've got our anchor from Earth-7 we just need to get everyone to the sealing area and we can reinforce the Porf-Shield and stop-" Tristan was interrupted by a tremendous shattering noise.

"Status report, Julia structural integrity, Tristan what happened." Caldwell called.

Julia scanned the building with her cybernetic eye, then sighed, she was just about done with this shit.

"Oh god, we've been literally cut off from the rest of the building, we're floating in In-between space." Tristan panicked.

"Oh yay, plot movement." Juliapool exclaimed.

"We're moving, grab onto something." Caldwell called as the building shifted and fell.

Caldwell manifested an energy sword and stabbed it into the ground, Willie latched onto Caldwell's leg. Jacob sprinted into his exosuit, scooped up Tristan and fired his grapple cable at the wall. Juliapool stabbed her swords into the wall and made Julia and Tony grab them before the room falling though In-between space shifted and Juliapool got thrown out of the door, into the space between worlds.

They slammed into a universe.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually note the end but, shhh you didn't hear it from me.


End file.
